Amor de Luna Nueva
by Queenares34
Summary: Serena, una chica con sueños, ambiciones, esperanzas, un buen trabajo, pero que por una salida con amigos fue atrapada por la codicia y la lujuria de Darien Chiba un magnate de negocios que lamentablemente esta hundido en alcohl además de tener relaciones de una noche. ¿Qué cosas se les pasarón por la cabeza? ¿Como quedaran como relacion? ¿El dejara su adiccion por ella?
1. Prologo

La noche era tan clara, mi piel brillaba como una estrella, la luna en el cielo como una perla iluminada por una lámpara, su mano recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sus caricias, su pelo negro, sus ojos zafiros eran una maravilla, contra la ingenuidad de esta reportera. Nunca imagine que por una noche todo iba a cambiar.

A continuación una luz se asomaba por la ventana, con el canto del gallo, esa misma lámpara hacia de las suyas sacando su cabeza por las persianas mostrandonos juntos entre las sabanas enmarañadas, abrazados y durmiendo.

Ese mismo día me sentía tan libre, tan feliz. Pensar que por una noche en un casino, terminaría de esta manera, acostándome con alguien. Darien…te adoro.

Darien Chiba de 25 años, apostador de la noche que se hunde en bebidas, en el consuelo con mujeres y yo Serena Tsukino, una gran reportera de noticiario, que por tonta y borracha me acosté con él. ¿Qué paso esa noche? ¿Y cómo llegue a encontrarme así?

**Hola a todos comencé con esta historia referida a Serena y Darien, espero que les guste, este es el prologo. La verdad, pero la verdad, espero que les guste muchísimo. Les agradecería si pusieran reviews (constructivos) o lo que quieran agregar (sin ninguna discriminación). Acuérdense que todos empezamos por algo y vamos mejorando con el tiempo. Críticas constructivas por favor ¿Si? Yoroshiku :D**


	2. Casino: Puras apuestas

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Propuesta indecente**

Hola soy Serena Tsukino tengo 20 años, vivo en un apartamento en el centro de Tokio, trabajo en una televisora como presentadora del TokiNoticias24, los sucesos que me pasaron son al principio misteriosamente misteriosos. La verdad nunca pensé que por ir con mis amigos a un casino me pasaría lo que me paso. Pues no más rollos aquí comenzamos con el relato, con la visita de mis queridas amigas Ami,Mina,Rei y Lita:

-golpeaban la puerta con furia-

¡Serena…abre la puerta!-gritaba Rei del otro lado-

Cálmate Rei, seguramente ella se está duchando o está durmiendo como siempre –indicaba Mina con vergüenza-

Si, Rei , Mina tiene razón, ya sabemos cómo es Serena –expresaba Ami-, lo único que hay que hacer es gritar todas juntas.

Si Ami –dijo Lita- vamos…

¡SERENA! –Vociferaron todas juntas-

Al otro lado del cuarto, se escuchaban los gritos ahogados de mis amigas pidiéndome que abriera:

Ya va, ya va –gritaba caída de la cama-, no pueden esperar un minuto.

¡No! –vociferaban todas-

¡SERENA, ABRE LA PUERTA YA CABEZA DE PELOTA! –Enfurecida Rei-

Esperen que me estoy cambiando –Apurada-

¡Listo! –Abrí la puerta-

Rei me empujo enojada, las demás no…

Hola cabeza de esponja –me expresaba Rei con gracia-

Hola Rei, perdón por no atenderlas es que….-me interrumpieron-

Si,si, ya sabemos que estabas dormida Serena, si apenas te has peinado y te has puesto la camisa que encontraste en el suelo con los pantalones, también del piso –Ami me reprochaba-

Tranquila Ami –la calmaba Lita- ya sabes como es. Toma Serena te entrego estas galletas de chocolate, siempre y cuando no te las comas todas –con confianza, con los ojos cerrados y con alegría-

2 minutos después de que me las entregara, paso esto…

Lita no tuviste que haber hecho eso, mira –con vergüenza le hablaba Rei-

¡SERENA! –gritaron todas-

¿Qué? –Con las galletas en la boca-

¡Ay! –todas indignadas-

Ay Serena sí que nunca aprendes ¿verdad? – Preguntaba sarcásticamente Rei-

Ay Rei no me molestes, quiero comer contenta–le exprese -, además desde que Seiya se fue es lo único que me hace feliz…

-Seiya era mi amante, pero se fue con Molly a Suiza y nunca más lo vi de nuevo-

Ay, Serena olvídalo ya, ese imbécil no te merece –me indicaba Rei-, piensa en el futuro, además que importa ese hombre irresponsable. Serena, si él no se quiso hacer cargo cuando estabas embarazada, no cuido de ti, se fue con una amiga, el daño ya está hecho…

Rei tiene razón Serena –enjuiciaba Mina-, tu ya cumpliste con tu deber, quisiste tener un bebe y fallaste, seguramente sus genes no son tan buenos –expresaba con tranquilidad-

Tienen razón chicas –con inteligencia Serena-, discúlpenme por mi tristeza, es que me siento tan inútil que es muy difícil mantenerme en pie.

No te sientas mal Serena, no es tu culpa –la consolaba Lita-…

Pero la vida sigue, ¿hemos venido a comer o a recordar cosas tristes? –Preguntaba Ami con entusiasmo-

¡AMI! –Decían las chicas contentas y extrañadas a la vez-

¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? –Ruborizada la joven-

Nada, pero nos sorprendimos por cómo te expresaste –explicaba Mina-

Jajaja –reía Lita-, tiene razón tú no eres de emocionarte, sino que tu eres más de pensar en los estudios.

No me sorprende que todos nos riamos de Serena –Rei mirándola-

¡REI!, porque siempre me tomas de punto –con enojo la joven-

Porque eres tonta –Rei sin prestarle atención-

Así tu ¿cómo no? Pues tú… -fue interrumpida-

Ya basta ustedes dos, parecen dos niñas de 5 años –reprochaba Ami-

Bueno…-decían las 2 jóvenes con cara de perrito-

Ahora, basta de discusiones y a comer estas ricas albóndigas que hice yo con mis propias manos –demostraba contenta Lita-

¡GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!

Comimos todo lo que trajo Lita, no me quedo espacio para nada. Mientras seguíamos en la mesa serví café y nos quedamos charlando de lo que íbamos a hacer esa noche…

Oigan ¿qué tal si vamos a un bar? –Proponía Mina-

No un bar es un asco –respondía Rei-. Mmm ¿qué tal una discoteca?

No, una discoteca es peor que un bar-aclaraba Lita- que tal un burdel…

¡No! –con decisión todas-

¿Una biblioteca? –Temerosa Ami-

¡No! –Con negativa todas-

¡YA LO TENGO!-Grite con emoción –

¿Qué idea tienes Serena? –Preguntaba Rei-

Si, anda dinos –expresaban todas con incertidumbre-

Pues pensé en ir al Casino palace Moon, para pasar la noche apostando un rato –les dije-¿y qué creen?

Perfecto Serena –hablaba Ami-

Si Serena está muy bien tu idea –decía Lita-

Si…-expresaba Mina-

¡Muy bien cabeza de hongo! –Mencionaba Rei-

Pues nos vemos más tarde –les dije con emoción-

Si Serena –gritaron las jóvenes- ¡Adiós!

¡Adiós chicas!...

Las despedí lo más contenta posible, para no mostrar mi cara de tristeza, ya que todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora aunque con esfuerzo, no me sirve. Pero ya hace un montón que no salía desde bueno…eso. Voy a salir y voy a hacer lo posible para mantenerme en pie.

Llegada las 19:00 de la tarde, me vestí, con una camisa blanca, jean azul, botas negras, un cinturón marrón claro, y mis típicos chonguitos los transforme en uno solo que está formado por una trenza.

A continuación de cambiarme llame a las chicas para que nos pudiéramos ir…

Cuando estaba sentada en mi sofá tocaron la portería eléctrica…

Hola –hablaba desde el teléfono-

Si, Serena ¿podemos pasar? Somos nosotras, las chicas –avisaba Ami-

Mmm, si, si pueden pasar –manifeste-

Bueno gracias –con enojo-

Subieron por el ascensor…

-Tocaban la puerta-

Si ya voy –me levante-. ¡Hola a todas!

Trae tu bolso y vámonos Serena –me regañaban Rei-

Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy, espérenme –estaba exasperada-

Si que te tardas Serena –me decía Rei burlonamente-

Ay Rei déjame en paz –le expresaba con molestia-

Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que ya basta, arruinan el paseo –nos tranquilizaba Ami-

Ya llegamos al auto, ahora suban, suban y vayámonos – nos indico Lita-

Estuvimos todo el camino mirando centros nocturnos, la gente que salía, los bares, las casas, todo era hermoso, junto con la torre de Tokio.

1 hs después habíamos llegado al Casino Palace Moon, era un lugar precioso, con arañas (lámparas), pintura blanca, temática de burdel, mesas de juego: Poker, black jack, maquinitas. Etc.

¡Ohhh! –todas sorprendidas-

Es hermoso este lugar, me encanta, a ustedes ¿No? –Les pregunte contenta-

¡SI! –hablaban todas-

Yo quiero ir a las maquinas-incitaba Rei-

Yo quiero ir al Poker –decidida Mina-

Si yo voy contigo Mina –demostraba Ami-

Muy bien, yo me voy a la ruleta…Adiós –contenta Lita-

Todas rápidamente se dispersaron y me dejaron sola. Yo ronde por todo el casino hasta que fui a la mesa de Black Jack, la verdad que nada más estaba ahí para mirar. Solicite que me trajeran un martini para observar disfrutando de una buena bebida. Pasada 1 hs del juego un hombre alto, de no tan buen porte, cabello negro, ojos color zafiro, tez entre blanca y tostada, se sentó al lado mío, para el colmo comenzó a hablarme.

-Oye –me hablaba el joven- veo que no entiendes el juego, ¿Verdad? o estoy equivocado

-¿Eh? No entiendo, a mi me habla –le respondí mirado a ambos lados de la mesa-

-Sí, te hablo a ti, ¿quieres que te pida un trago? –Me pregunto sin más-

- Ehh…

-¡Mozo…!

Llego el muchacho con su bandeja de plata…

-Si buen hombre, tráigame un wisky doble y un martini sec, por favor…

-Si señor –expresaba el joven de 17 años-

-Ah y toma una propina extra, por tu buen servicio

Le coloco un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo superior del chaleco y el niño se marcho como si nada.

-Perdón por no presentarme, soy Darien Chiba…

-Chiba,Chiba, mmm se me hace conocido. A ya se tu eres el empresario de Tokio´s corp, si entreviste a tus socios la última vez.

-Y tu ¿Quién eres que me conoces tanto?

-Yo soy Serena Tsukino presentadora y periodista del Tokinoticias24, la cadena de noticias más importante de Tokio.

- Veo que tu trabajo es muy importante. Te apuesto algo…

-¿A qué te refieres Chiba?

- Qué, si gano el Black Jack, te tomas unos tragos conmigo

-Vale, acepto tu propuesta…

-Listo, ya tenemos un convenio firmado

-Si –le dije sin bacilar-

Durante media hora el crupier mantenía las apuestas uniformes, hasta que el agrego 2.000 fichas más a su apuesta principal.

-Señor muéstreme sus cartas –le decía el crupier para no estar equivocado-

-Vale, aquí tiene –mostraba Darien-

-21 cartas justas Sr, usted ah ganado 10.900 dolares…

¡Oahh! –toda la gente de la mesa estaba sorprendida-

Se me acerco con una fachada narcisista y juguetona:

-Muy bien señorita vámonos al bar de aquí adentro. Jajaja –rio con galanura-

-Pensando- Serena tú hiciste una apuesta ahora cúmplela tonta. Pues vamos

Nos sentamos en el bar, charlamos, tomamos unos tragos. Recuerdo que deje a las chicas en el casino, y sin avisar salí con él para ir a su casa. Esa noche estaba tan ebria que parecía que mis pies hablaban solos, pero no tanto. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que la noche era tan clara, mi piel brillaba como una estrella, la luna en el cielo como una perla iluminada por una lámpara, su mano recorría todo mi cuerpo. Sus caricias, su pelo negro, sus ojos zafiros eran una maravilla, contra la ingenuidad de esta reportera.

Pero a la mañana siguiente:

–Estaba muy asustada- ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué estoy desnuda? ¿Darien? –lo decía en voz baja para no despertarlo- Mejor me visto…

Me puse la ropa agarre los zapatos del suelo y me fui de ahí lo más rápido posible….

**Hola a todo el mundo, universo, vida que hay en este planeta :P, traigo el 1° capítulo de este amorío. Espero que les guste, si quieren dejar algún comentario alentador o constructivo, fav, folow esto contentísima de que lo hagan. Si les gusta ya saben qué hacer Yoroshiku :D**


	3. Charla con el enemigo

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Memoria: la charla ¿otra propuesta?**

Cuando salí de su departamento me sentí tan confundida, la pena que me daba ese sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba cada vez más de mí. ¿Qué demonios hacia en ese lugar?, lo único que recuerdo es como comenzó y después me perdí en las sombras de la noche.

Camine 20 calles hasta llegar a mi edificio, subí las escaleras, llegue a mi departamento y me metí rápido. Cerré la puerta, me senté apoyada en ella, y quede absolutamente avergonzada de lo que había hecho, me había acostado con alguien estando ebria, ¿había sobrepasado mis límites de mujer y me había convertido en una dama de compañía? o solo me entregue por pura amnesia. Pero algo me había llevado a esa situación, me cuesta creerlo.

Me reincorpore del suelo, busque la ropa, la bata y fui a darme un ducha. Al salir del baño note que en mi muslo derecho había algo escrito con marcador negro, y decía así: Te dejo mi numero para que me llames (firma) Darien: 156678992416 (mov)

La verdad que me sorprendí bastante de ver su número escrito, ya que según dicen en el noticiario y sus empleadas, el es el típico hombre apostador, borracho, y sexualmente activo, pero son supuestos rumores, para que mortificarse por algo que no es totalmente cierto. Esa mañana me coloque mi pantalón de jean negro, sandalias blancas camisa de rayas negras con blanco, un tapado blanco, y aburrida de mis típicos chonguitos, utilice el mismo peinado de la noche anterior. Rápido, sin decir una sola palabra recogí mi bolso y me fui directo a la televisora.

Cuando llegue a mi despacho, apareció mi amiga y gerente Haruka Tenou. Tiene 24, ella es una persona muy amigable, fría, calculadora, nunca se deja vencer y fue una antigua corredora de autos. Cuando me vio entrando al canal vino a hablarme.

-Hola cabeza de bombón –me expresaba Haruka amigablemente-

-Hola Haruka ¿Qué hay de nuevo esta mañana? ¿Alguna noticia?

-Mmm, si Serena, hay nuevas noticias: un camión choco con un automóvil en la ruta 23, desapareció una chica llamada Sawako Sora, y mataron a un hombre en un callejón.

-Aja, qué bueno, más noticias –le conteste lo más extrañada posible-

-Bombón, ¿qué te sucede hoy?, estas muy rara…

-Nada, me encame estando ebria…

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –furiosa la chica-

-Bueno fue un error, además el hombre es un empresario de Tokio…

-¿Qué empresario?

-Emm –me costó decirlo- Darien Chiba…

-¿Qué?, con Darien Chiba, tu sabes cómo es Serena, esto te traerá problemas con el equipo y la producción.

- Si ya sé, pero no se qué hacer. Por favor Haruka no le cuentes a nadie de aquí que si no me muero de vergüenza.

-Quédate tranquila cabeza de Bobón, nadie lo va a saber, ni siquiera Michiru…

(Michiru era la jefa de producción y pareja del dueño de la televisora)

-Ay, gracias Haruka, me salvaste el pellejo –le dije con tranquilidad-

-No de nada –y me guiño un ojo-. Bueno ahora vámonos, que tienes que dar un noticiero de 10…

-Sí, vámonos –le mencione decidida-

Fuimos al set y comenzamos con las noticias (que principalmente duran desde la 16 hasta las 18), la verdad que me pareció bastante difícil volver al set ya que hacía 3 meses que no iba a trabajar por mi licencia de maternidad, pero bueno. Al final del noticiario, me sonó el teléfono móvil, y yo atendí por si acaso.

-Hola ¿Quién habla? –pregunte claramente-

-Hola Serena, soy yo Darien –me decía tan claramente-, oye me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar un café para charlar.

-Mmm –dudaba-, si, porque no, espera que salgo y me vienes a buscar

-Bueno, en la puerta de TokiToki (así se llama el edificio de la televisora), perfecto nos vemos. Adiós.

-Adiós

Corte la llamada y me pregunte como puede ser que de una noche, surgiera esta llamada, pero decidi no hacerme más tormento por algo que fue accidental, así que sin más preámbulo salí del establecimiento y me quede en la puerta. Espere 15 minutos, hasta que donde yo estaba paró un Toyota blanco, con vidrios polarizados, y ¿Quién era? Justamente Darien.

-Hola hermosa –me dijo con seducción-

-Ay vete al demonio…

Y me subí al carro. Estuvimos una hora tratando de buscar un buen lugar donde comer y estacionar. Al final llegamos a un café bar llamado Moshi Moshi (hola, hola), nos sentamos en una mesa de adentro, yo pedí un café con leche y él una ginebra con hielo. La realidad era que el siempre me parecía un poco extraño al mirarlo, tenía una gran cantidad de frio en sus ojos azules, me sorprendía bastante el hecho de que él pudiera emborracharme y poseerme como un trofeo viril. Pero no bastaba eso para él, tenía que ser más.

-¿Esta bueno el café? –me preguntaba-

-Bueno…Si…

Mientras yo le respondía, el con su boca agarro un cigarrillo de la caja, tomo el encendedor y lo prendió. Me quede impresionada de lo rápido que había hecho esa acción. Y me le quede mirando.

-¿Qué miras? –me dijo como si estuviera siendo invadido-

-No, no, nada, mmm –me mordí el labio superior-, es que gracias por lo del café. –Pensaba- Tonta, tonta es lo único que puedes contestar, ¡GRACIAS POR EL CAFÉ!, maldita idiota…

Nos quedamos lo más callados posibles hasta que el hablo:

-Te propongo algo Serena –me dijo con inteligencia-

-Otra vez ¿Qué propone Chiba?

-Y bueno, que por 1.000 dólares viajaras conmigo a España, en mi yate privado.

Me quede en transe hasta que el me volvió en si…

-Oye Serena, Serena ¡Serena!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Digo ¿qué te parece la propuesta?

-¿Puedo pensarlo un poco?…

-Si, como gustes, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, te voy a esperar el tiempo que necesites

-Muy bien, gracias, dentro de 1 hs te informo mi decisión…

-De nada –me dijo con dulzura y tranquilidad-

Terminamos con las bebidas, pago el servicio y me llevo a mi casa. Cuando llegue, baje del auto, pero solamente para salir del vehículo y saludarlo de lejos con la mano, en ese momento se fue. Entre al edificio, me metí en el apartamento, cerré la puerta, me senté en el sillón, me saque los zapatos, y me acosté. Ya eran como las 21:00 pm, desde ese momento me quede pensando como haría para decirle que si, al hombre que me había emborrachado, pero después de tanto meditar decidí que si iría con él a España. Así que lo llame, y esto sucedió.

-Hola Darien –le hable por la vocina-

-Sí, Serena

-Al fin me decidí…

-Y ¿qué dices?

-Que si voy a ir contigo a España…

-Perfecto nos vemos en dos días, nos vamos el 5 de junio…

-Bueno, está bien nos vemos. Adiós

-Adiós muñeca.

Se cortó la comunicación y me sentí tan aliviada de que por fin había hecho esto, no quería poseer una carga encima. La Serena Tsukino, que era una tonta e incrédula ya no existe, ahora soy Serena Tsukino la intrépida. Me levante del sillón, fui al baño, me duche, hice mis necesidades, me cepille los dientes, me fui a mi cuarto, me tire en la cama y me dormí, sabiendo que dentro de dos día me iría a España con un desconocido.

**Hola a todos vosotros, jaajjaja, estamos con el 2° capítulo de SyD, espero que les guste muchísimo. Comenten reviews (constructivos, alentadores o porque les gusta el fic), favs folow, que se los agradecería muchísimo si lo hicieran porque eso demuestra que les gusta. Muchísimas gracias a todos. Yoroshiku :D**


	4. La fiesta del terror

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 3:**

**La "Mujer" de Chiba**

Ya pasados 2 días de aquella propuesta de ir a España por 1.000 dólares, yo me quedaba en mi casa mirando el techo, lo extraño era que hace exactamente esa cantidad de días que Darien no me llamaba. La verdad que mucho no me importaba, porque díganme la verdad ¿Quién querría alguien acompañar a una persona que cambia tu dignidad por dinero?, díganme porque yo no sé. En fin, no sabía qué demonios hacer, así que salí de paseo con Rei un rato para despejar mi mente. Nos fuimos casualmente al mismo café donde había estado hace dos días (Moshi-Moshi), nos sentamos y desayunamos pastelillos con café.

En ese momento me sentí tan desviada mentalmente que parecía que mis ojos se saldrían de mis cuencas. Miraba el café y no podía creer que acepte tal bajeza, pero para complacerlo haría todo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos dices Serena?, apégate al plan, me dije pensando.

-Oye Serena –me decía Rei- ¿Estas bien?

Le levante la mirada y le dije:

-Si –con extrañeza-

-Serena dime, ya sabes que eres mi amiga y que te puedo ayudar, pase lo que pase, me tienes aquí contigo –me dijo con cariño-

-Lo que pasa es que… -hice una pausa-

-¿Siii? –arrastrando la afirmación impaciente-

-Me acosté con un empresario –le dije sin frenos-

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido Serena? –Con vergüenza y un poco de alegría-

-Sí, es que….Viste esa noche que las deje solas en el casino…

-Si ¿Y?- me interrogo-

-Pues estábamos borrachos y bueno una cosa llevo a otra, con lo cual, pues termine ahí en su departamento, semidesnuda al lado de él –le dije sin tapujos-

- Ay por dios y dime ¿esta bueno? –Me menciono con calentura-

-Ay Rei, ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No tengo derecho a imaginar un poco?

-Sí, pero, tampoco lo digas en voz alta…

-Bueno. Y oye ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pues se llama….-y fui interrumpida-

Hola ¿usted es la señorita Serena Tsukino? –Me preguntaba el señor-

-Mmm, si ¿Quién es usted? –Curiosee un poco-

- Yo soy Lord Bergson, mayordomo del Sr. Chiba…

-Mmm, si y ¿qué quiere de mi amiga? –Le preguntaba Rei con molestia-

-Disculpe ¿Quién es esta señorita? –Interrogaba el hombre-

-Discúlpela, ella es mi amiga Rei Hino, ahora continuemos por favor…

-Pues, , el Sr me ha pedido que le entregue una invitación a un importante cocktail, que se organiza en la mansión Yumi a las 20:00 hs. Además el joven también me ha solicitado que por favor lleve un vestido lo más lindo posible, y no esas camisa con los pantalones que usa para la noche y el trabajo.

-Mmm, bueno está bien. Dígale que voy a ir con gusto-le exprese sin más-

-Muy bien señorita, nos vemos y dígale a su amiga que se comporte al hablar por favor…Muchas gracias.

Y se fue. Yo me quede impresionada, venir a decírmelo atreves de un mayordomo, pero no el mismo. Eso me daba pinta de que era un cobarde, pero me dije que mejor era no mortificarse. Voy a asistir a esa fiesta para demostrarle que no le tengo miedo y ni él a mí.

-Serena, que pinta ese sirviente ¿he?, ¿maleducada yo? Ja no me hagan reír. ¿Oye estas bien?

-Sí, oye ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a comprar ropa y hacer una sesión de belleza?

-Sí, sí, sí y doble si, voy a ir contigo…

-¡Perfecto… vámonos!

Entre las dos pagamos la cuenta y nos largamos de ahí. Estuvimos como en 23 boutiques de ropa, hasta que al fin encontré un vestido exacto para mí: strapless en forma de corazón, largo hasta la mitad del muslo, con encajes rosas, zapatos de plataforma con tacones plateados y un bolso pequeño rosa. Luego en el salón de belleza pedí que me hagan un cambio rotundo. Me peinaron una especie de rodete, dejando dos mechas muy finas en los costados de mi cara, me maquillaron con colores rosas muy claro (debo decir casi naturales). De nuevo pagamos todo muy bien y Rei con su auto me acompaño a la dirección 534 en el distrito 56 o como mejor le dicen a esa casa "la mansión Yumi".

-Cuídate Serena –arrancaba el motor- Ah y otra cosa, no te dejes engañar ¿Me has oído?

-Si Rei, quédate tranquila que todo va estar bien…

-Bueno está bien. Adiós

-Adiós…

Puso el motor en c y se fue. Yo me quede allí, camine unos pasos hacia la puerta, toque la campana y apareció un señor muy alto, tez morena, pelo largo platinado, ojos aquamarina…

-Hola Srta. Tsukino, mi amigo Darien la esperaba aquí. – Me decía con paciencia y galanura-

-Disculpe ¿Y usted como sabe quién soy? –Me dirija a él con expectativa-

-Pues yo soy Malachaite Negavers uno de los socios de el joven Chiba –me hablaba tan calmadamente-. Ahora por favor pase, la fiesta está aquí adentro, es mejor que no se resfrié.

-Bueno, muchas gracias sr. Negaverse

-No, de nada, pero por favor dime Malachaite…

-Está bien. Gracias de nuevo Malachite…

-No, de nada, no hay ningún problema.

Cuando vi a toda la gente conversando de cosas "interesantes", se me revoluciono la mente, ¿qué hacía yo en ese lugar con personas tan importantes?, eso me clasificaba como un animal en la sociedad, no ¿cierto?

Camine al vestíbulo y el estaba ahí, cerca de la chimenea (como típica película de misterio), fumando un abano cubano. La verdad mi vista no podía parar de mirarlo, era como si mi corazón estuviera adherido a mis costillas y quisiera salir de mi cuerpo para ir a besarlo. Pero me dije que no, que era mejor no hablarle, sino, mejor sería que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

Me quede parad de él, y de pronto el mismo mayordomo que me fue a buscar, le aviso de mi estadía. En ese instante él se levanto de su sillón, camino hacia donde yo estaba…

-Hola Serena –me acaricio el brazo-

-Hola sr Chiba, que sorpresa verlo –le dije con sarcasmo-

-Jajajaaa –rio con galanura otra vez-, si que dices cosas muy graciosas ¿verdad?

-Aja, si –le dije sin prestarle mucha atención- bueno que tengo que hacer aquí

-Nada solo relájate y mira –me hablo tratando de demostrar algo-

Entonces el comenzó a hablar con una pareja joven más o menos de unos 27 y 26 años…

Bueno será mejor que vengan a conocerla –se oía en la charla-

Bueno chicos les presento a Serena Tsukino, mi novia…

Hola, me llamo Setsuna Meio y yo Hayata Tanaka –se me presentaban-

Yo quede en shock, por lo que había hecho este hombre de pacotilla. Dijo que era su novia ¿Pero qué está loco?...

-¡Serena! – Me chasqueaba los dedos en el rostro-, despierta. Por dios mujer ¿qué te sucede?

En ese momento estaba muy enojada…

Hola, si eh, discúlpenos un minuto…

Lo agarre del brazo, lo lleve al jardín de la parte interna y esto sucedió:

-Oye dime Darien ¿y tu quien te crees qué eres?, el magnate de las mujeres, maldito sociópata asqueroso – estaba muy furiosa-

Me sujeto de los hombros y me empezó a zamarrear…

-¿Y tu quien te crees para decirme que demonios hacer contigo? Yo pague por ti, ahora tienes que ser mi compañía, mi esclava en todo lo que te pida y para lo que te necesite. Me oíste, ¡ME OÍSTE!

-Sí, si te oí Darien. Pero para tu información, no soy una prostituta barata como con las que tú te acuestas.

-Tienes razón, pero las prostitutas por lo menos les gusta que les paguen.

-Sí que eres un enfermo.

-Mira, no juegues conmigo, porque te va a pesar mamita y que te quede claro que si no haces lo que te pido no te voy a dejar ir de aquí, porque estos brazos además de sujetar pueden acariciar.

-Vale, vale, está bien lo voy a hacer.

-Ahora ve y conquista a la gente tigresa –me rugió como si fuera una gata-

-¡VETE AL DEMOÑO!

Me sentí tan degrada esa noche. Cuando termino la fiesta, me fui caminando sola a mi casa.

Cuando llegue, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar la puerta fuertemente, colocarme en posición fetal y llorar hasta quedarme dormida en el suelo. A la mañana siguiente me pare del frio piso, me di una ducha, tome café con leche acompañado con galletas saladas. Y me quede mirando la televisión. Esperando a que el día del viaje sea menos doloroso y petrificante para mí ser…

**Hola a todos, estamos en el 3° capítulo de este turbulento romance entre Serena y Darien. Lamento decir que mañana comienzo mi último año de secundaria (Si acá en Argentina estuvimos con problemas docentes en las escuelas públicas y empiezo ahora las clases), por lo tanto voy a subir los viernes y fines de semana, así que si quieren agregar algo está todo bien. Espero que les guste este capítulo, por fis dejen muchísimos reviews, favs, folows, porque eso es lo que me hace feliz para seguir con todo esto y que ustedes lo disfruten. Lamento decir esto ahora pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Yoroshiku :D**


	5. La maxima tortura

**Amor de luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 4**

**Un deseo y mucho dolor**

Ya llego el día del viaje. Después de aquella noche en la que me utilizo para su beneficio personal y sentimental, no me podía dar cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba con un sociópata. Pero lo del viaje era un buen pretexto para conocer nuevas culturas, entrometerme en desfiles, probar

Me alcanzo en la entrada de mi casa con su auto. No hablamos durante todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto, cuando llegamos allí subimos muy rápido al avión de las 15:00 pm hacia Madrid.

En el aire se veía una postal preciosa desde arriba: las nubes, los pájaros, todo era una danza perfecta que revolucionaba mi forma de ver las cosas en la Tierra. Cuando llego la noche, las azafatas nos entregaron almohadas y cobijas para pasar la noche.

A mediados de las 9:30 am llegamos a España. Cuando bajamos del transporte aéreo, un hombre de traje muy impecable, sombrero, y un cartel que decía "Chiba-Tsukino". Yo pensaba que ese señor se tenía que estar equivocando, pero no, no se equivocaba. El hombre apuntaba a la dirección y momentos correctos. Nos subimos al coche, el carro arranco y enseguida nos fuimos. Me agarro del hombro durante todo el transcurso hacia el hotel, pero yo se la sacaba cada minuto porque me sentía incomoda. En fin cuando llegamos las cosas no estaban bien…

-Deja las maletas ahí, después guardaremos la ropa –enojado-

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas enojado conmigo por alguna razón? –Le pregunte- ¿no estarás enojado por algunas de tus estúpidas apuestas? ¿Verdad?

Se levanto de la nada, y me dio una bofetada…

-Oye ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? –Angustiada y asustada-¿qué te hice?

Me sentía tan mal, no podía creer que este hombre me había abofeteado, quien era para hacerme eso…

-Estoy arto de tus preguntas, y de tus niñerías. Eres una zorra, y me perteneces. Todo tú me perteneces.

-No te me acerques, tu estas loco, mal de la cabeza, enserio no te me acerques ¡Ahhh!...

El maldito sexopata me violo, me lastimo, me golpeo. Lo increíble de eso era que estaba pasado por los efectos del alcohol, el dolor de ser ultrajada era una basura. Sentirse sucia por dentro y por fuera.

-Espero que te haya gustado –me hablo con enojo complacido-

-¿Cómo me va gustar? ¿Estas bien mentalmente?, dime por favor, porque no te entiendo, como me pudiste hacer eso. Soy una chica que conociste en un casino y ya de repente me tienes aquí llorando.

-Ya cállate y duérmete, que mañana hay que ir a una cena muy importante, no discutas más. Sabes que, me canse de hablar contigo, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

Apago las luces y se durmió. Yo me quede tan Shockeada, ese enfermo me violo, mi primer día en España y ya me han violado. No entiendo que sucedió, ¿cómo pude llegar a esto?, ¿tan lamentable era mi situación? El enojo y la furia me recorrían por las venas, el dolor era inevitable. Me dormí a las 4:15 am, soñé con el peor momento de mi vida, y sin embargo seguía ahí con el sin mover un solo dedo.

**Hello a todos, les presento un nuevo capítulo de ADLN espero que les guste. Jajajaja medio zarpado (acá en Argentina le decimos así a la gente que se pasa de limite) Darien pero bueno, mientras este borracho hace cualquier idiotez. Bueno espero que les guste, pongan muchísimos reviews (constructivos o porque les gusta la historia), favs,folows. Yoroshiku :D**


	6. Mi triangulo complaciente

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 5**

**¡Perdóname por favor!**

Esta mañana me levante con el sórdido canto de los pichones en su nido, al lado mío no había nada más que un hueco y una carta con una rosa roja. La sorpresa que me haya dejado eso después de la paliza que me había dado la noche anterior era totalmente vana, pero confié en su estado de sobriedad y empecé a leer la carta que decía así:

**Serena, mi querida de cabellos dorados, lamento haberte hecho daño ayer en la noche, es que mi adicción es más fuerte que yo. No sé por cuánto tiempo me mantendré así, por lo menos hasta que acepte mi grave problema, el problema de quererte tanto y no dejarte ir. Como muestra de mi aprecio te entrego esta rosa roja y un vestido de channel. Te quiero…Darien.**

Después de leer aquel papel, y oler esa rosa, comprendí que por más que trate de apoyarlo, tendría que hacerlo superar su alcoholismo para que vuelva a ser quien era antes de conocerlo. Me levante de la cama, me di una ducha, me prepare pan tostado con mantequilla, también chocolate caliente, después de eso me coloque una camisa celeste, shorts azules, tacones blancos, un chonguito, agarre mi bolso y salí por la puerta del hotel.

Di, un largo paseo por todo Madrid, hasta llegar a la puerta del Sol. Me senté en una banca que se encontraba allí y comencé a leer un libro de romance erótico. Mientras concentraba mi vista en la lectura, un hombre de buen porte, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello azul obscuro se me presento en frente, puso una mano en mi libro, lo bajo de mi vista, y esto sucedió:

-Oye –me dijo el hombre-, me parece que un ángel está leyendo…

-¿Qué?

-Sí, me pareces hermosa –me decía el joven- Soy Zafiro Price, no sabía que había una mujer de mi misma procedencia (Japonesa).

-Si, emm, mira que estoy con Darien Chiba –le decía yo para intimidarle-

-Así que con Darien ¿hee? Pues yo soy uno de los empresarios que compiten con él, ¿quieres ir a tomar un café?

Tarde 2 minutos en pensarlo, hasta que decidí que si iría con el…

-Bueno, si está bien iré contigo a tomar un café

-Vale, agarra tus cosas y vámonos…

Fuimos a un bar llamado Anda Lucia, allí pedimos jugo y café con leche. Mientras bebíamos sus cálidos ojos azules me daban una sensación tan extraña, como si mi fuego interior se encendiera cada vez más (no tanto como Rei, ella si es fogosa). Al terminar de tomar nos fuimos de allí, a la salida el comenzó a hablarme….

-Oye Serena, sabes lo linda que eres a la luz de la luna. Para decirse mejor eres la clásica reencarnación de la diosa Selene, que bajaba para ver a su amado durmiente en un monte –me decía contemplándome-

-Gracias por tu cumplido –le dije intranquila y triste-

-Serena ¿qué te sucede? –me interrogo preocupado-

-Es que Darien es alcohólico, me ha violado y pegado. No puedo soportar esa situación es muy doloroso. No puedo creer que quiera ayudarlo, además me estoy enamorando de él.

-Ósea que tú no lo conoces ¿verdad?

-No Zafiro, no lo conozco del todo. Lo conocí en un casino de Tokio, me acosté con el estando borracha, y bueno pues me ofreció 1.000 dólares si lo acompañaba aquí. Soy una conductora y reportera muy importante en Japón.

-Serena pues llegamos al hotel donde me alojo, quieres venir conmigo a acompañarme a la entrada de la habitación.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Subimos por el ascensor, hasta llegar a su cuarto, que era el n° 123 del piso 5, me quede ahí…

-Serena, pasa por favor…

-Sii…

Me di la vuelta, lo sujete del rostro, lo acerque al mío, y le di un beso que le daría para recordar. Sus labios tan fuertes, y los míos unas delicadas hojas que se desenfundaban de vez en cuando.

Tanto le gusto que no podíamos parar. Me sujeto con sus brazos fuertes la cintura, me comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una, sin tapujos, sin parar, me llevo a la cama. Hicimos el amor hasta que el sol apareció de nuevo entre las cortinas de la habitación, estaba tan feliz con él a mi lado. Sentía que estaba en paz. Pero de repente, cuando me di cuenta:

-No zafiro, yo no tendría que estar aquí contigo –le dije apurada-

-Pero, Serena, sabes que la pasamos bien, sabes que ese patán no te merece –me decía reprochándome-

-Quédate tranquilo mi amor, voy a estar bien, te voy a estar llamando, toma mi número: 1526789856. Solo llamadas, no mensajes. –le dije con rapidez-

- Y yo te doy el mío: 1523456777, pero si llamadas y si mensajes amor – me dijo con seducción- Ahora vete que Darien te tiene que estar esperando.

-Sí, adiós…

Lo bese y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegue, el no me esperaba, pero e dejo otra carta…

**Serena, veo que no viniste para la fiesta de gala adonde teníamos que ir, fui yo solo. Espero que estés bien amor mío, lamento que no nos podamos ver en este instante, pero ocurrió algo importante con mis socios españoles. Te amo…Darien.**

**PD: Te deje otra rosa en la cama con un nuevo pijama, espero que te guste. Te amo…**

Mi corazón se helo cuando vi el pijama que me había dejado: un camisón rosa transparente, medias de red blancas, pantaletas finas (tangas), un brasear de encaje blanco (corpiño). Después de ver tal cosa, me senté en el respaldo a llorar ¿qué había hecho? ¿Cómo es que me había acostado con su competencia?, pero que podía hacer, era tan sensual, tan viril. Los dos son así, no puedo hacer nada contra mis impulsos de mujer. Me quede toda la mañana llorando, esperando que una solución me cayera del cielo….

**Holas tarolas a todos, estamos acá con otro capítulo de él amorío de Serena y Darien, pero ahora se agrega Zafiro. Se ha armado un triangulo amoroso, ahora aquellos dos pelearan por el amor de la rubia cueste lo que cueste: ¿dinero, joyas o sexo? ¿Ustedes que creen? Favs, folows, reviews (constructivos o porque les gusta el fic y quieren agregar algo). Espero que les guste. Yoroshiku :D**


	7. Ataduras entre tres

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 6**

**Fiesta de disfraces**

Tras 5 días de estar en España, me sentía tan rara, tan feliz, no sé por qué razón. Hacia tantos días que no me sucedía ninguna barbaridad, ningún sobre pasamiento por mi parte.

Desde que llegamos allí (sin contar los días bruscos), lo único que hacemos es salir a fiestas, hacer el amor (sin ningún problema), estar juntos. Ahora en sus ojos fríos veía calor, veía compresión, y no tanto desprecio. Creo que al haber pasado un poco de tiempo junto a él le ablande su corazón, tipo el Grinch.

La vida en ese momento me había sonreído por 1° vez desde que lo conocí. Pero, desde hace 3 días el fantasma de aquel error me persigue, ese error de haberme acostado con su competencia en los negocios (que no veo desde entonces). Todo esto hasta ahora no me había traído ninguna complicación, por lo menos me sentía feliz, contenta, realizada.

Este 4 día me levante de la cama con una resaca que me partía la cabeza. En vista de cómo había estado los días anteriores, en definición era un dolor de cabeza gigante, parecía que me habían golpeado con mil botellas o con la pata de una silla. En ese momento, su ausencia en el lecho era visible a partir de que el primer rayo de sol surco el horizonte.

Desde que desperté la duda no me recorría tanto por el cuerpo, no me sentía tan culpable, porque sabía que eso también fue una equivocación que pago por otra cometida antes de venir aquí. Para terminar con ese dolor me tome un ibuprofeno con un vaso llenísimo de agua, cuando fui hacia la encimera había una carta, con otra rosa roja, y decía así:

**Serena: Me fui temprano para no despertarte, si tienes dolor de cabeza, tomate una pastilla. Hoy tenemos una fiesta de disfraces en la mansión de uno de mis socios españoles. Lamento que no pueda estar aquí mientras te pruebas lo que te compre. Te amo…Darien**

Supuse que esto era un chiste, ¿me está comprando con ropa para que este con él?, pero al pensar unos minutos dije que no sería posible, así que creí en mi misma y fui para la habitación, allí había otro cartel, que se expresaba de esta manera:

**Querida, te dejo este vestido estilo griego en el armario, espero que sea de tu mayor agrado y que te quede bien. Jajajaja…**

¡Tonto! –Mencione en voz baja y un poco feliz-

Cogí el vestido de allí, me saque el pijama y me lo coloque. Este era precioso, tenía encajes dorados, hombreras bajas, era todo al estilo griego, y también había una máscara blanca con una media luna plateada con marcas doradas, era hermoso.

En ese instante mientras me miraba en el espejo, sentía mucho cariño y aprecio por él, pero no era por los regalos, sino por el simple hecho de que se había preocupado porque llevara algo puesto. No piensen que la ropa o las joyas eran algo importante para mí. Lo que me gusta de un hombre es su sinceridad, preocupación, corazón y lealtad, eso era lo único que me importaba de alguien que quería o llegara a querer.

Para no arruinar aquella hermosa prenda, la volví a colocar en su funda, la puse dentro del armario, me acosté de nuevo en aquella cama con sabanas de seda, y me quede profundamente dormida.

Más tarde ese mismo día a las 16:00pm…

-Serena, oye, Serena, despierta –me expresaba despacio y con cariño-

Me moví unos pocos centímetros y….

-¡Ahhh! –Grite al caerme de la cama-, ay, eso sí que dolió…

-¡Ah!, ¿estas bien? –intranquilo-

-Ay, sí, estoy bien, no me paso nada –le hable con tranquilidad y un poco de dolor-

-Bueno ya que estas mejor te voy a decir que en unas 2 hs tenemos que ir a la fiesta, así que prepárate –indicándome-

-¡Ayy! Enserio que bueno. Oye ¿va a haber comida?

-Jajaja –con su risa cálida- si Serena, si va a haber comida…

-¡Perfecto! -estaba muy contenta-

-Eso sí ¿tú, sabes ingles? –Me interrogaba con tranquilidad-

En ese instante se me volvió la mente en blanco, mis palabras no salían de mi boca.

-Mmm –me rasque la nunca en señal de estar enmudecida-, no, no se mucho ingles –hable con vergüenza-

-Bueno –me expreso sin importarle-, aquí tienes a un traductor experto que te podrá ayudar –con egocentrismo-

-Gracias, si eso se le podría decir a alguien como tú –le indique con un poco de celos-

-Pues no tienes porque –replicándome con ternura-

Y se alejo para vestirse, yo en cambio me fui a dar una ducha. Entre al baño, me saque la bata, encendí la regadera, me metí. Al comenzar el aseo, sentía como el agua me caía por todo el cuerpo, sentía como mi ser se fusionaba con cada gota, en ese momento me estaba purificando.

Al finalizar, salí del cuarto de baño, me cambie, me planche el cabello, me arme una trenza al costado de mi cabeza, me coloque los zapatos de tacón blancos, el antifaz. El por el contrario, llevaba un esmoquin negro, antifaz blanco, mocasines negros, guantes blancos, un bastón y una capa negra bien larga.

Más tarde a las 17:00 pm, un coche muy elegante nos estaba esperando en la puerta del hotel, nos subimos rápido. Tardamos como 45 minutos en llegar a la tal mansión, cuando bajamos del auto veía una hermosa casa, llena de adornos, iluminada hasta el tope.

Mientras observaba, Darién me sujeto del brazo, me dio unos carteles miniatura con nombres de quienes éramos según nuestros disfraces, a mi me toco Selene, y a él Endimión (antigua pareja de la mitología griega, Selene diosa de la luna y Endimión un simple príncipe mortal que había sido desterrado de su reino. Al final el murió para que Selene lo visitara todas las noches en sus sueños, a que el se volvía cada vez más viejo por ser alguien no inmortal)…

Mientras pasábamos por el umbral de la puerta, la gente se pegaba muchísimo a nosotros. Pero no, la gente quería más.

-Hello Darien –una voz de hombre muy apacible-

- Hello Philip, How are you? –Le expresaba tan fluidamente-

Este señor era alto, con porte elegante, amable…

-Fine,fine -decia el ingles-And Darien Who is that beautiful woman who accompanies you?

-Oye Darien ¿qué dijo el señor? –le pregunte dudosa rascándome la cabeza con un dedo-

-El dijo y Darien ¿Quién es esa bella mujer que lo acompaña a usted? –Me indico con seriedad-

-This woman is as you say Serena Tsukino –me enunciaba frente al hombre-

-Mmm, pues, hello I'm Serena Tsukino…

-Good,good Serena –Darien hablandome con amor-

-Discúlpenme pero mejor los dejare solos para que hablen de su trabajo. Me iré a la terraza, para no molestar –les mencione eso como para que no se enojaran-

-Ve Serena, ve no te preocupes, yo me quedare a hablar. Si quieres ve a tomar algo –me guio hacia allí como si su vida dependiera de ello-

-Vale, iré a beber...

Salí de esa charla inentendible, agarre un poco de jugo (creo) y me fui a la terraza. Allí la luna se veía como un faro en la oscuridad, iluminaba cada recoveco que sobraba, me quede ahí un motón de tiempo. Mientras miraba aquella hermosa joya, sentí en mi espalda una caricia tan tenue, tan cálida, que se me puso la piel de gallina. Me di la vuelta y era Zafiro, yo no podía creer que él estaba ahí, me quede tan helada y preocupada.

-Hola querida- diciéndome con cariño-

-Za,Za, Zafiro ¿qué haces tú aquí? –estaba muy nerviosa-

-Shhh –me callo con un dedo en mis labios-, no te preocupes, el no nos puede ver, piensa que haremos la próxima vez que nos veamos –con seducción-

-No,no no puedo hacerlo –negando ese sentimiento-, no por favor, no quiero volver a hacer eso –comencé a sollozar-…

Tome rápido mi copa de "jugo", y me sentí tan rara, tan mareada, me había emborrachado de nuevo. Ñaaaa, yo y mis estupideces.

-Veo que tomaste ponche ¿verdad? –Indagándome con la mirada-, bueno no importa, si te tengo para mí en este momento –con afecto hacia mí-, por favor Serena tienes que acepta esta gargantilla de diamantes que era de mi madre, por favor…

-No sé, no sé si pueda hacerlo –le dije inquieta- Además no quiero joyas por tu amor, solamente quiero el cariño no la plata ni el oro…

-Pero –me interrumpía- te doy esto porque te amo –con admiración por mi belleza-

-No, no puedo…-le dije entristecida-

En ese momento lo veía a Darien terminando de hablar y volviéndose hacia donde yo estaba…

-¡Zafiro vete, ya vete! –avisándole atemorizada que él estaba viniendo-

-Acepta por favor Serena –suplicándome inquieto-

-¡Ya te dije que ahora no se! ¡Ahora vete que ya llega!-Le grite con desesperación-

-Bueno Serena me iré, pero no te olvides lo que te propuse, por favor no te olvides de mi regalo –compasivo-

-Si te avisare, ahora ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! –Me saque de mis cabales-

-Bueno, adiós – se despedía contento-

En ese momento que Darien traspasaba el arco sus miradas se cruzaron, y entre ellos sus ojos se intensificaron tanto que fue como si hubiera odio. Gracias a dios que no se dio cuenta quien era, porque si no lo hubiera matado.

-Ay, Serena gracias a dios que sigues aquí –se alegraba al mírame-

-Mmmm… jiji si, te informo que no me fui –con un poco de timidez y nerviosismo me dirigí a él-

-A propósito ¿sabes quién era el hombre que estaba hablando contigo?-dudoso-, porque se me hizo medio conocido…

-Pues –con intranquilidad y una respuesta en la boca-, el era un hombre que me confundió con otra chica, nada más mi amor,-pensando- uff, y se la creyó.

-Perfecto, ¿tomaste algo? –Interrogándome con paciencia-

-Mmm, sí creo que ponche –le dije sin más que una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa-

-Bueno, pues ven adentro y sigamos con la fiesta –feliz y entusiasta-

-Bueno, vamos –le informe-

Volví adentro con él. Durante toda la noche estuve sentada en una mesa comiendo todo lo que servían, tomando jugo de naranja para no emborracharme tanto y hablando con mujeres de alta sociedad, en cambio el tomo como 25 copas de champan. Para cuando nos tuvimos que ir ya estaba muy mal de borrachera. Nos subimos al coche y se quedo dormido.

Al llegar al hotel, lo tuve que despertar, bajamos del auto, nos metimos al edificio, subimos por las escaleras, abrimos la puerta del cuarto, entramos y la cerramos. Lo acompañe al baño para mojarle la cara con agua fría un poco por lo menos para que se le pase el efecto alcohólico que tenia encima.

En ese momento él estaba tan cansado que ni me hablaba, eso me generaba una presión en mi pecho, me sentía un poco culpable, pero que podía hacer, mientras el no supiera de mi secreto estaría a salvo. Lo acompañe hacia la cama, lo recosté, lo tape de esta forma le di un beso en la frente, como él estaba tan mareado y somnoliento no se debe de haber dado cuenta.

Yo, para no molestarlo me puse el pijama y me fui a dormir al sofá. Con la esperanza de que por ahora todo estará bien.

**Hello everyone, este es el 6° capítulo de este triangulo que se ha formado, Jajaja es terrible lo que está pasando ¿no?, ustedes que creen ¿Serena aceptara el regalo de Zafiro-San? Digan que esperan que pase, con sus reviews, favs, folows. Espero que les guste. Yoroshiku :D**


	8. Noche de Ultima Generacion

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 7**

**Ultima Noche en el país seductor**

Los 8 días en España pasaron demasiado rápido, con tantas fiestas, reuniones, ayudas suicidas, me habían dejado exhausta. Durante estos últimos 3 días, desde que Zafiro me quería dar la gargantilla de su madre como muestra de su amor, no pude pensar más que en eso, ¿Cómo enfrentar a Darien si llega a enterarse de esto? ¿Qué me hará?

Yo soñé toda la noche como seria la pelea entre los dos, yo tratando de separarlos, y ellos diciéndome acéptanos o te mataremos. A los dos minutos me desperté agitada, sudando, al lado mío estaba Darien durmiendo…

-Yo soñando- ¡No, no, no se lastimen por favor, no Zafiro no le pegues, no Darien tu tampoco, les suplico que dejen de golpearse, yo los amo, no me hagan esto! ¡NOOOOOO! ¡AHHHHH!

En ese momento me caí de la cama, con sudor, lágrimas, agarrándome la frente con la cara para secarme. La culpa me recorría por todo el cuerpo, los pensamientos me lastimaban por dentro. En ese instante él se había desesperado al escuchar mis gritos…

-¡Ah! ¿Serena estas bien? -me pregunto atemorizado-

-Sí, sí, estoy bien… snif,snif –tratando de limpiarme las lagrimas que caían de mis mejillas-

-No, no estas bien mi vida –con aire de preocupación-, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, tu quédate tranquilo y duerme que yo voy a estar bien –le mencione eso para que no viera mi fachada de dolor-

-Ven aquí, por favor Serena, ven a la cama para abrazarte –diciéndome con dulzura-

-Bueno está bien, solo porque tú lo pides –seductivamente le exprese mi intención-

Me acosté con él, abrazados, besándonos. Sus dulces labios acariciaban mi cuello, tan rápido como su mano pasaba por mi espalda…

-Serenidad, mí querida Serenidad –hablaba mientras arrullaba con tranquilidad-

-Darien, perdóname –exprese en voz baja-

-¿Qué?

-No, nada –dije tratando de calmarlo-

-A bueno, está bien, que bueno que no me estas engañando, ni nada ¿verdad? –Dudaba mientras rozaba mi cabello con su palma-

-No,no nada de eso –enuncie intranquila pero feliz-. –Pensando- Zafiro, creo que lo voy a aceptar, porque tu amor también me ayuda a vivir –fin del pensamiento-, bien ahora durmamos que mañana nos tendremos que ir de aquí.

-Sí, tienes razón querida –declaro con agasajo- Te amo…

Me dio un beso, se dio la vuelta y se durmió. Mientras yo le tocaba el cabello con mis manos, sentía miedo, porque yo ya conocía como era capaz de reaccionar si estaba celoso, enojado o borracho. Decí en ese momento, seguir con mi vida, continuar con las dos relaciones y si alguna funcionaba me quedaría, pero primero tenía que ver lo que pasaba.

Mientras pensaba, repentinamente en la casilla del móvil, que estaba a mi lado, había llegado un mensaje de Zafiro que decia así:

Serena hoy lo vi a Darien sacando pasajes para el avión de las 17:00 pm a Japón, a mi me parece o vamos a volar juntos en el mismo transporte. Si me ves pasar al baño en pleno vuelo, dile que vas a ir a hacer tus necesidades, yo te esperare ahí adentro, para avisarte te mandare otro mensaje. Besos…

Cuando vi ese correo, me rasque la cabeza y me tape la cara. Como es que así de la nada me pide ir al baño de un avión en pleno vuelo, sabiendo que estoy con su competencia (Darien). Pero no me preocupe demasiado, era la última noche allí, borre la charla, me acosté, abrace al dios griego que tenía en frente mío, esperando que el viaje sea hermoso y no tan escabroso para mí.

**Hola ¿Cómo les va gente?, estamos en otro capítulo del triangulo, se deben de preguntar ¿Serena, Darien y Zafiro en el mismo vuelo camino a Japón? ¿Qué creen que sucederá?, esta ultima interrogación respóndanla con sus reviews, favs, folows. Espero que les guste muchísimo. Yoroshiku :D**


	9. Enojo

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 8**

**La peor de las noches**

Los días que pase en España se fueron tan rápido, que pensé que mi vida se había ido en un minuto. Al llegar al aeropuerto con Darien, la razón de ver a toda esa gente agolpada con sus típicos atuendos, acentos encantadores, comidas exóticas, me demostraron que a pesar de todo la había pasado bien. En ese momento la fila de pasajeros se movía como la velocidad de la luz. Después de unos 3 minutos nos toco a nosotros…

-Hola Daniel –Expresaba con seriedad la recepcionista- , ¿Quién es esta chica?

-Es una amiga Claudia –él le decia a la joven – se llama Serena.

Ahora se dirigía a mi pero en nuestro idioma…

- Kuraudia Usagi wa iwaba furui" yūjin"dearu –me hablaba para calmarme por decirlo así- (Serena o Usagi Claudia es una vieja "amiga" por decirlo así)

-Mucho gusto Serena –me miro con cara de molestia-, pues ahora veo porque a los japoneses les gusta cualquier cosa ¿no?, jaja –reía con enojo-

-Serena, no le hagas caso está loca jaajajaj –haciéndome gestos de locura con carcajadas- ku-ku

-Bueenoo –le hable con cara de incomprensión-

Mientras pasábamos por la cabina de vuelo la mujer nos amenazaba…

-¡Daniel yo te quiero y me usaste, eres un miserable, me tienes hasta los cojones con tus insinuaciones estúpidas!¡ Cuídate Serenidad el va a ligar contigo y luego te va a timar! ,¡ No dejes que te haga eso! -gritaba la muchacha desquiciada-

-Ya deja de flipar mujer -de espaldas, caminando, haciendo un gesto con su mano de no importa-, Serena no la escuches, está loca…

-Vale –con afirmación-, -pensando-, tenían razón él es un abusador de poder y un mujeriego…

Se escuchaba a la policía de transporte deteniendo a la encargada por estar perturbando el orden en el lugar. En ese instante, no dude de lo que pasaba, pero mejor decidí no hacer nada para no descolocar más la situación.

Cuando entramos al avión nos sentamos en los asientos de primera clase, con todo incluido. Mis manos estaban sudadas, mi cara con lágrimas que sabían cómo sal marina, las azafatas mirándome con sus ojos llenos de preguntas, o deberían estar pensando…pobre mujer…

-Oye Serena ¿estas bien? –Me preguntaba inquieto- mira que no tienes porque sentirte mal, si pasamos un buen momento aquí, además podemos volver cuando queramos.

-¡Sí! –le exprese tranquila y feliz-, -pensando- excepto por las golpizas del primer día, estamos bien –fin del pensamiento-

Durante el viaje me sorprendía saber que no me había sonado el móvil, creo que era un paso más para la tranquilidad máxima, no había interrupciones, eso es la clara señal de que todo estaría bien…

Tuvimos que estar allí desde las 9:30 am hasta las 15:30 pm, a esa hora llegamos a Japón, bajamos del transporte, un coche nos esperaba afuera al salir del aeropuerto con el cartel de la vez anterior. Por ese instante no me sentí incomoda con él, esta vez me sentí perfecta, realizada como persona. Mis sentimientos iban con calma, no me sobresalte tampoco en el camino a casa. Más tarde, tipo 20:00 pm, llegamos a mi edificio….

-Aquí estamos –le dije sin más- este es mi edificio, ya sé que no es muy lujoso, pero bueno es lo que puedo pagar, ¿te gusta? –le pregunte feliz-

-Mmm, si esta lindo, Jajajaja –rio hermosamente-, pero cuando estés conmigo me voy a sentir aún más feliz –con ojos iluminados-

-¡Sí! –Exprese con ganas-, bueno subamos…

-¡Sí! –emocionado-. Espera que le pago al taxista –me hablo con aire tranquilo-

-Sí, tu quédate tranquilo que yo subo con las maletas –enuncie con seguridad-

Le pago unos 30 yenes al taxista, me ayudo con el equipaje, subimos las escaleras de la edificación hasta llegar a mi depto. Saque las llaves, abrí la puerta…

-Oye querido, entra rápido que te vas a romper la espalda –apurada-

-Si,si no me apures mujer –con rapidez y pesadez-

Nos metimos rápido, cerré la puerta, dejamos las maletas en el sofá…

-Aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –bostezando el joven-, perfecto ya esta, ya podemos descansar –manifestó cansado-

-Sí, tienes razón –le enjuicie- Sabes qué, me voy a duchar porque estoy muy sucia y quiero sentirme fresca…

-Si mi vida tu ve tranquila a bañarte –recito cariñoso- todo va a estar bien…

-Bueno pues gracias –mencione con sorpresa-

Deje mis cosas arriba de la mesa, me fui a la ducha, y luego…

**Darien:**

Se veía tan espectacular, es la mujer más linda que había visto en mi vida, había estado con miles pero ella es la que más me ha gustado hasta ahora. No me sorprendía en lo más mínimo que una chica como ella cayera tan bajo por mí. No obstante, mi aprecio hacia ella había llegado a límites insospechados…

Estaba tan aburrido que agarre una botella de cerveza, me recosté en el sofá, prendí la televisión, en ese momento en el que me había acomodado, sonó el móvil de Serena, la verdad que yo no soy muy curioso pero decidí que quería saber que tenía allí guardado. Digo es mi novia ¿No?, así que lo leí...

Mensaje:

Serena te espere todo el vuelo ¿qué sucedió? ¿No te despegaste de aquel maldito? Vale, para la próxima nos vemos en mi casa. Te amo Z.P

-¡SERENA! –Grite con tanta fuerza y enojo que casi se me salen los pulmones-

**Serena: **

Cuando termine mi baño, escuche un grito muy violento…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ah! –sorprendida-

Estaba con una botella de cerveza rota a la mitad con sus fragmentos desperdigados por todo el piso, el líquido con la sangre escurriéndose en sus manos, su cabizbaja en oscuras apariencias, llorando con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Da, Da, Darien te has cortado? –Lo interrogue asustada- por favor déjame ayudarte –con pena-

-¡¿Dime qué es esto?!

-Yo, yo….

**Hola a todos vosotros Jajajaja, estamos en el 8° capítulo del trió, Jajajajaja, bueno medio raro no ¿Ya habrá descubierto la infidelidad de Serena? Ustedes que creen. A continuación les dejo un par de palabras españolas que puse en el texto: Flipar (estar loco o alucinar), hasta los cojones (me tienes arto/a), ligar (seducir) y timar (mentir). Bueno espero que les guste, que pongan reviews(porque les gusta la historia o quieren dejar algo constructivo o lindo) , fav, folow. Yoroshiku :D**


	10. Destruccion y pelea por amor

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 9:**

**El amor después de la rabia**

Mi cara, mis manos, mi cuerpo se encontraban sudando, mis puños conjuntos con mi corazón se estaban entumeciendo como si mi mente no soportara la carga sentimental por la que estaba pasando.

-Serena…contéstame ahora ¿qué es esto que te han mandado? –interrogándome irritado pero tranquilo-

-Mmm…-no me salían las palabras de la boca solamente una ligera mueca de confusión-

-¡CONTESTAME MALDITA SEAS! –un grito de enojo salió por sus entrañas-

-Es qué…snif,snif,snif –no podía contener mi culpa , solo podía sacar sollozos- no es nada importante Darien, no te preocupes ni te pongas histérico –le dije con suma calma pero con ganas de llorar-

-¡DIME DE QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTE MENSAJE! –Me gritaba con la mano agarrada en la nuca, señal de nervios-

-¡NO SE! ¡NO SE DE QUIEN ES! –Vocifere con ganas para que dejara de ser tan tonto, pero el tenia razón- ¡ADEMÁS TU NO ERES NADIE PARA ESCULCAR MIS PERTENECIAS! –Tenía tanta furia-

¡¿COMO TE ATREVEZ?! ¡TU ERES MIA ME OYES! –Se me acercaba con una mano levantada y con cara de demencia-

-¡NO, YO NO SOY DE TU PROPIEDAD MALDITO PSICOPATA! –Con todo el enojo que tenía en mi interior-

No podía creer que de nuevo me volvería a levantar la mano, a pesar de haber estado con él en todo su estúpido viaje a España, ahora me trataba como un trapo, sucio, manchado, y complicado para su vida de millonario codiciado por todas las mujeres sofisticadas, esposas y prostitutas baratas.

-¡Ahora me vas a oír mamacita! –Con un tono decisivo- te voy a dar unos buenos golpes para que aprendas a no mentirme – poseía un puño cerrado chocándolo contra su mano hermosamente masculina abierta-

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO! –asustada y sin saber que hacer-

¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Paf! –golpes, bofetadas- Mi cuerpo se sentía anestesiado, no sentía los golpes, solamente sentía amargura, rabia, desprecio, ya era la segunda vez que me hacia esto, yo aunque si le mentí, trataba de disimularlo, de decirle que no tenía nada que ver, pero mis lagrimas no me lo permitían, era como si mi propio remolino me hubiera atrapado.

Después de tanta paliza, se seco la saliva que se le caía de la boca…

-Espero que esto te haya servido para respetarme –me hablo con indiferencia y enojo-. Ahora me voy porque no quiero estar en este momento con una mentirosa de pacotilla – con el ceño fruncido y rabia hacia mí-. Adiós

Abrió la puerta, y rápido la cerró detrás de sí con furia. Yo me quede ahí estática, sin poder mover un solo dedo, tenía tanto asco que no soportaría verlo por ahora. Me levante adolorida del sofá, con moretones por todo mi cuerpo, sangre en el labio inferior, un golpe en el ojo derecho. Sin más que hacer, me fui a dar una ducha otra vez. Mientras el agua me caía por el cuerpo, pensaba como salvar todo lo que me había pasado. A pesar de que me había dado tantas torturas, me enamore de ese joven que me demostraba su amor cada vez que podía y su frustración que dolía hasta el alma, con tal de que estuviéramos bien. Todo por conocerlo, acostarme con él alcoholizada, había llegado hasta este punto. ¡Famosa reportera asesinada a golpes por empresario importante!, creo que Darien en si no quería dar esa parte descolocada en la sociedad económica, puertas afuera era una persona dedicada a la buena imagen, pero puertas adentro podía ser una persona tanto buena como mala, o a veces podía ser mala tanto como buena, según lo que ameritara ese comportamiento.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, contaba los azulejos de la pared para quedarme más tranquila, pero en mi interior, yo sabía que Zafiro tendría que irse de mi vida, sin embargo yo quería que siguiera en ella, ya que él me daba amor dulce, en cambio Darien era un amor duro, salvaje, pasional y un poco enfermizo. Al finalizar el baño, me puse el camisón que me había regalado, me acosté en la cama, y me dormí. Mis sueños (más bien pesadillas) eran siempre de cómo mi relación con Seiya incluso mi embarazo acabó por destrozarme mi auto estima, y ahora que la había recuperado, Darien la hacía caer de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, tipo 12:00, me desperté con unas ojeras que llegaban hasta el piso, todavía con las heridas del día anterior, no quise comer, ni mirar la televisión, ahora lo único que quería hacer era hablar con alguien de confianza, así que llame a Mina…

-Hola –contestaba una voz muy eufórica por la bocina-

-Hola Mina –estaba con voz penosa-, puedes venir a mi apartamento, necesito hablar con alguien – apunto de largar el llanto acumulado-

-Sí, sí Serena iré para allá de inmediato, quédate ahí tranquila –me hablaba preocupada y apurada-

-Bueno, gracias. Adiós –me despedí con felicidad en sí pero no tanta-

-Nos vemos en 5 minutos, estoy aquí cerca. Adiós –despidiéndose rápidamente-

Más tarde llego muy feliz, pero cuando vio mi cara se quedo perpleja…

-Oye Serena estas muy demacrada y ¡GOLPEADA! –Me grito furiosa pero no tanto como para comprender que me había pasado- ¿Me quieres decir qué demonios te ha sucedido en la cara y el cuerpo? –Me curioseaba intranquila mi querida amiga-

En ese momento para que a no diera más rollos le comencé a contar lo que sucedió durante todo este tiempo que estuve afuera y en el país.

-Pues eso paso ¡Ahhhhhhbuaaaahjaaagaaa! –estaba llorando demasiado-

-No, Serena no llores, el es un patán, si Zafiro es una santo céntrate en él, no en Darien, el te golpeo, hasta creo que es peor que el hipócrita de Seiya –me menciono tratando de consolarme-, no te dejes derrotar, pudiste haberle dicho una mentirilla para callarlo.

-Ya sé que si Mina – le replique con tranquilidad- pero él es tan fuerte que no pude apartarlo de mí, no podía dejar de sentirlo encima de mío, su aliento, su perfume de colonia, no podía era todo un mareo en mi cabeza, la conciencia me reprimía. Quería decir que el mensaje no era de nadie, pero él me grito, se descontrolo, me empezó a golpear y… -entre medio de sollozos fui interrumpida-

-Está bien, perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa, solamente fuiste seducida por dos hombres que se odian mutuamente –me hablaba Mina comprensivamente acariciándome la mano que estaba apoyada en mi rodilla-, sigue adelante Serena con esto, alguno va a tener que ser el elegido por ti.

-Si Mina tienes razón, por ahí es una rabieta de paso y en la noche va a volver –enuncie con decisión y felicidad-

-Que bien –me felicitaba Mina con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa cálida-

-Oye, tengo una idea –le dije sin más-

-Sí, ¿qué idea tienes? –Me pregunto contenta-

-¿Por qué no te quedas a comer ahora y en la noche? –exprese para ser amigable-

-Siiii, obvio que si me voy a quedar contigo a comer –estaba muy feliz por pasar un rato conmigo-

-Pues, perfecto, entonces vámonos –con gesto dichoso le respondí-

Nos fuimos a almorzar a comprar cosas para la cena, fuimos al cine, a hacernos manicuras y blablablá. Todo esto hasta las 18:15 pm

-Muy ben perfecto ya compramos la carne de lomo para hacerla a la pimienta –enuncie con seguridad-

-Pues yo traje las papas para pelarlas y hacerlas fritas –me hablo tratando de informarme-

¡PERFECTO YA TENEMOS LA COMIDA UHUU!-Vociferamos las dos juntas en la calle-

Más tarde hicimos la cena, comimos, hablamos de estupideces. Yo para ese entonces ya había recuperado parte de mi autoestima que había sido pulverizado la noche anterior. Mi mente ya no estaba en blanco, ya tenía colores, pocos, pero al fin colores.

Más o menos a las 22:00 pm me despedí de Mina, ya que se tenía que ir con mi ex cuñado (Si nosotras ya éramos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y las dos conocimos a otros dos chicos que eran hermanos, ella se quedo con Yaten y yo con Seiya. Pero al final lo mío no funciono y lo de ella sí, ahora van a cumplir 1 año de estar juntos), La salude con un abrazo amistoso, y se fue sin más…

-Adiós Mina –la deje partir tranquila-

-Adiós amiga, nos vemos mañana –me soltaba de la mano-

-Vale, adiós…

Cerré la puerta, fui al baño, me cambie a mi típico pijama de camisa con pantalones, porque no quería recordar aquel regalo que en ese instante era un enigma para mí. Saque las mantas, me tape con las sabanas, apague la luz y me dormí. Al rato, como a las 22:30, se comenzaba a escuchar como abrían la puerta del depto. Y se sentían los pasos de unos zapatos talla 45 de corte tipo mocasín, ahí me di cuenta qué era nada más y nada menos que el golpeador del mes (Darien), entrando como un gato asustado, no estaba borracho, pero si arañado, besado por todo el cuello, camisa desabotonada. No lo pude ver mucho, yo me hacia la dormida en ese instante, pero en ese momento en que tenía los ojos cerrados, me tapo la boca con una de sus manos, y esto fue lo que sucedió…

-¡Ahh! –Sorprendida mientras me tapaba la boca-

-Shhh –me decia para callarme y tranquilizarme-

En ese instante se me acerco al oído y me dijo…

-Escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, no importa con que hombre me estés o no engañando, ya sé que no soy tu novio, apenas somos amantes, pero yo luchare por ti cueste lo que cueste – me expresaba en voz baja y pasionalmente-

-Darien –dije yo también tratando de acariciar su cabello negro-

En ese momento mi corazón se compadeció de él, ya no me importo que me hubiera golpeado hasta matarme, en ese momento mi cabeza y mis sentimientos querían estar allí con él, aunque sea en encubierto o en alta sociedad. A mí me encantaba todo de mismo, su pelo, sus ojos, sus sentimientos, su cuerpo, su seguridad, para mí todo de si era un regalo. En ese instante me acosté junto con el para dormir tranquilos y sin pensar en el dolor de hace un día, solamente estar juntos, abrazándonos, besándonos sin ningún problema.

**Holas holirijillas ese Darien, es tan lindo y a la vez tan hijo de perra, ay me encanta :3, y esa Serena que esta pasada en todo pero bueno que se le va a hacer, cualquiera puede probar nuevas experiencias ¿No? Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste muchísimo ¿Qué creen él y Zafiro deberían pelear por su amor? ¿Creen que Serena es una zorra :P? ajajajjaja, bueno espero sus reviews, comentarios, favs, folows :D espero que les guste. Yoroshiku :D**


	11. La verdad de mi pasado

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 10:**

**Mi cruda verdad**

Esta mañana mis heridas internas se habían comenzado a sanar, pero las que no se sanaron fueron las externas, se me notaban hasta en los lugares más recónditos de mi cuerpo los golpes.

Más allá de todo le di otra oportunidad porque lo amo y amo sus impulsos de tigre. Sin embargo yo no quería salir de mi apartamento, lo miraba dormir tranquilo en mi cama, el sol le pegaba en su espalda enmarcada, saque mi vista de él y me mire al espejo, mis ojeras se denotaban tanto que parecían bolsas de té.

Cerré la puerta, cogí el cepillo de dientes, le coloque la pasta, y comencé a lavármelos. Durante mi estadía en el baño, sentí los resortes de la cama, los pasos en la alfombra bordo, escuche lo siguiente…

-¿Qué paso con la hermosura que estaba a mi lado? –se dirija a mi relajado-

-La hermosura que estaba a tú lado está aquí en el baño lavándose los dientes –le dije tranquilamente-

-Bien, me dejas entrar así la saludo cariñosamente – expresándome con ternura-

-Vale, vale está bien –tratando de decirlo con aprobación- pero no lo hagas bestial…

En ese momento, entro a la habitación casi al instante, comenzó a besarme en el cuello, tocarme la espalda con su mano, pero yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, en ver mi cara en el espejo, mirando esa increíble situación, un hombre acariciándome con tanto amor. No lo había sentido nunca de nuevo desde que… bueno ustedes ya saben.

-Oye Serena ¿Qué te sucede amor? –Preocupado por mí-

En ese momento mi cabeza hizo un click, me di la vuelta, lo mire, largue un suspiro y le dije:

-Darien, necesito contarte algo muy importante y que tienes que saber para no odiarme todavía más…

-Sí cuéntame –me hablo con una sonrisa galante-

-Pues…yo –me quede casi muda-

-Sí Serena ¿qué sucede? –Con impaciencia-

-Pues yo ¡agh!, es que no puedo –con nervios-, pues yo estuve embarazada, hace un año- le dije sin más-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que has estado embarazada? ¿Cuándo? –Me preguntaba asustado y nervioso-¿Tienes un niño aquí?

-No, no, no te preocupes Darien –le enuncie con una sonrisa leve- ya no estoy porque lo perdí –tratando de ser lo más calmada posible-, así que no te preocupes

-No quédate tranquila yo no me he preocupado, pero el valor que tuviste que reunir para decírmelo en la cara, perdóname por ser a veces tan insensible –mirándome a los ojos con su brillo característico-

-Es que – le explicaba- yo necesitaba contártelo porque, desde que llegaste a mi vida todo ese dolor se minimizo pero desde que me golpeaste brutalmente eso volvió a aflorar y…- era interrumpida mientras sollozaba-

-No, está bien Serena, yo no te odio, en cambio te amo, y quiero que en ese vientre esperes un/a hijo/a mío – me decia con ternura-

-Es que, el padre de mi bebe me abandono y por mi tristeza lo perdí, yo no quiero que pase eso contigo si tenemos un bebé –mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Quédate tranquila mi vida –secándome las lagrimas con dulzura- yo nunca te voy a dejar y voy a pelear por ti con quien te este enamorando ¿saber por qué? –me interrogo emocionado-

-No, no sé por qué – le dije sin hacerle caso-

-Porque te amo –me hablo así no más con mucho cariño-

-Yo también…

**Hola a todos llegamos al 10 capítulo, gracias a todos ustedes lo quiero mucho, gracias por apoyarme. En fin Serena ya le conto sobre su embarazo perdido con Seiya, y el de dijo que a pesar de todo la ama, ay es todo un amor, pero que creen ¿Sere realmente lo ama? Bueno este es el capítulo de hoy espero que lo disfruten mucho, a de paso le digo que comencé otra historia con ellos Romance en Guerra, el prologo está ahí por si lo quieren leer. Los quiero Yoroshiku :D**


	12. El azulejo o buitre

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 11:**

**La cena con "el azulejo"**

Tras 5 días de los problemas que tuve por los mensajes de Zafiro, Darien salió de viaje de negocios a Cancún, eso de alguna forma me alivio el corazón, mi dolor ceso, mis ganas de vivir volvieron y mi poca credibilidad a los hombres afloro de nuevo.

Ya había regresado a la televisora muy rápido, tan rápido que me recibieron con abrazos, saludos, besos de compañerismo….

Mientras la gente se dispersaba se hacía presente mi querida amiga Haruka…

-Hola cabeza de bombón –aparecía Haruka saludándome, corriendo con sus tacones altos- ¿qué onda? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –preguntaba dudosa-

-Mmmm –sin poder contestar- después te cuento bien…

En ese momento, ella me sujeto del brazo para que no me vaya...

-Oye Serena ya sé que estuviste con ese millonario de pacotilla –me expresaba enojada-, ¿Cómo es que puedes estar con él?

-Oye cálmate Haru, ¿qué te sucede? –trataba de tranquilizarla-

-Es que… -estaba muy tensa-

-Si, Haru dime por dios que te sucede –seguía inquieta-

-Pues, yo estuve con él –me dijo sin más rodeos-, yo estuve con ese magnate de los negocios y bueno fue nada más que por 1 mes. Por suerte nadie se entero.

-Y ahora me lo dices Haruka –le reprochaba desafiante- tú estás loca ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Estaba tan colérica que mi sangre hervía de furia…

-Serena tranquilízate –trataba de calmarme-, fue una sola vez, ese imbécil me trataba como su esclava todo el tiempo, me pegaba, me manoseaba, estaba cansada de esa situación y me fui.

-Pero… -me interrumpió-

-No te preocupes Serena, el ya no es nada mío, además ya estoy con Ichiro Saito, otro importante magnate de Japón –me avisaba con premura-, así que no te preocupes voy a estar bien –me hablaba mientras me guiñaba un ojo-. Pero eso sí –indico- no te dejes llevar por su codicia, el tiene mucha influencia en sus negocitos, pero en la vida diaria no tiene derecho de controlarte.

-Sí, tienes razón, tienes más edad que yo, más experiencia en estas cosas –con seriedad me dirigí a ella-

-Óyeme, óyeme, puedo ser sabia pero no vieja. Ajajaajja –reía alegremente con la mano en la nuca-

-Jajajaja –lance una carcajada tremenda-, bueno, vámonos al set que ya van a comenzamos el segmento de las 12:00 am –le informe desesperada-

-Bueno pues vamos –enunciándome su aceptación-

Justo llegamos cuando iba a empezar el noticiero, este por supuesto duraba hasta las 19:00 pm. Cuando termino, me sonó el móvil, no era Darien, era Zafiro tratando de comunicarse, yo pensaba que esto se había terminado, que no iba a volver a llamarme, pero creo que al igual que el otro los deseos le podían. Así que para no dejarlo con ansias conteste el bendito teléfono…

-Hola –mientras contestaba-

-Hola Serena, soy yo Zafiro, te quería preguntar algo, a y perdón por mis modales ¿Cómo has estado?–me hablaba preguntón-

-Sí, Zafiro, bien, bien, y ahora ¿qué sucede? –Le interrogue-¿necesitas algo? –le decía mientras guardaba mis cosas para irme-

-Es que, quería saber, si quieres ir conmigo a cenar –me lo dijo sin más rodeos-

Me quede muda, no podía creer que ese tipo me volviera a buscar después de lo que me hizo pasar y el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para recomponer mi "relación" con el otro sujeto. Lo pensé com minutos en los que me calle completamente, hasta que lo decidí.

-Hola, Zafiro ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí, si Serena todavía estoy aquí- se le notaba voz temblorosa-

-Pues bueno acepto tu propuesta querido "amigo" – mientras yo hacía señas con los dedos-

-¡Espectacular! –Con un tono eufórico-, nos vemos a las 22:00, te quiero allí solo para mi… Te amo

-¡Agh!, limítate a no decir estupideces quieres –le reprochaba mientras su coqueteo era insalvable-

-Bueno, vale…Adiós –se despedía no más-

-Adiós galán de cuarta –lo dije enojada y corte-

Mi corazón de nuevo estaba en paro, mi mente en blanco, no sentía nada de nada, temía por mi seguridad. En ese instante después de hablar, salí justo a la hora indicada, lleve la misma ropa al restaurant, la verdad que no tenía porque cambiarme estaba más cómoda así. Bueno en fin al entrar lo encontré allí sentado, con una camisa celeste, jeans negros, mirada pérdida, zapatos negros, en el instante que me vio giro su cabeza en señal de estar muy sorprendido, el nunca había visto mi faceta de trabajadora.

Mis mejillas se pusieron de un tono rubí al verlo, mi vida había sido un revuelo durante todas estas semanas, y el creo que esperaba una respuesta asertiva a diversas cuestiones de nuestra "relación" por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Hola amor mío –con rostro seductor-

-Hola actor de novela romántica –tratando de hablar sarcásticamente- ¿y qué hay de nuevo viejo?

-Jajaja –con una risa hermosamente ronca- que deliciosa eres, te tendría aquí como mi plato fuerte –expresaba íntimamente-

-Sí, sí, ¿pediste algo para que comamos? –Le interrogue dándole más énfasis en la comida que en una charla-

-Sí, sí, tu quédate tranquila, pedí un pato a la naranja y de postre tiramisu – comunicaba mientras con un dedo se rascaba la parte alta de la cabeza en un intento de pensar-

-Qué rico –informaba acariciándose la barriga en señal de apetito-

-¿Y de beber qué quieres? –Consulto expectante- yo por mi parte quiero vino blanco…

-Pues bueno yo también quiero –enunciaba con tranquilidad-

-Perfecto, mozo –llamaba al muchacho vestido como un pingüino-

-Si sr –respondía el joven-

Le pidió todo lo que queríamos y el joven se fue sin más. Más tarde volvió con la comida, cenamos muy satisfechos, mi estomago se sentía más contento que mi mente. Después del postre, mi mente seguía estando igual, sin ningún rastro de existencia. Más adelante no había nada en la mesa, quedamos uno en frente del otro, mis lágrimas no salían, estaban estáticas. Mientras lo miraba mi corazón latía muy fuerte, era como si se estuviera prendiendo fuego…

En ese instante me jalo de la mano, sin soltarme, me dirigió hacia su cara, sostuvo la mía con su otra mano…

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, quiero que te acuestes conmigo –despacio deslizo su suave voz por mis oídos-

De repente mi palma se deslizo por su mejilla hasta dejarla completamente marcada. Pero aunque le hubiera golpeado el no soltaba mi brazo…

-Serena escúchame –me decía mientras me volvía a sujetar-, te pagare el doble de lo que te pago el canalla de Darien.

- No, no, yo no soy una prostituta, ni una dama de compañía Zafiro –con furia y enojo mutuo-

-A sí, y entonces dime porque te pago para que viajes con el –tranquilo, con fuerza y decisión - ¿Eh? Respóndeme, si al cabo eso es lo que eres una prostituta famosa –furioso de no poder tenerla-

-¿Sabes qué?, si quieres vete al infierno con tus propuestas, yo me largo de aquí Zafiro –indicándole que no quería que me siguiera-¡Adiós!

Me fui lo más rápido posible, no quería ver su rostro por ahora…

**Zafiro:**

Demonios ¿Qué eh hecho?

**Hola a todos, por fin termine este 11º capítulo, Serena se volvió a encontrar con Zafiro, y que creen ella lo golpeo ¿Zafiro es igual a Darien? O ¿es un poquito más bueno?, ¿Qué creen? Bueno espero que lo disfruten muchísimo este episodio, comenten, puntúen, reviews, fav, follow, todo me sirve para seguir y estar alegre apoyada por todos ustedes que me siguen día a día. Yoroshiku :D**


	13. El remordimiento de un hijo perdido

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Angustia conocida, embarazo perdido**

Al llegar a mi apartamento me costó ponerme de pie, una fuerza me invadía, mis pensamientos estaban en blanco, y mientras recordaba lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás…

**Comienzo del flash back:**

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, quiero que te acuestes conmigo –despacio deslizo su suave voz por mis oídos-

De repente mi palma se deslizo por su mejilla hasta dejarla completamente marcada. Pero aunque le hubiera golpeado el no soltaba mi brazo…

-Serena escúchame –me decía mientras me volvía a sujetar-, te pagare el doble de lo que te pago el canalla de Darien.

- No, no, yo no soy una prostituta, ni una dama de compañía Zafiro –con furia y enojo mutuo-

-A sí, y entonces dime porque te pago para que viajes con el –tranquilo, con fuerza y decisión - ¿Eh? Respóndeme, si al cabo eso es lo que eres una prostituta famosa –furioso de no poder tenerla-

-¿Sabes qué?, si quieres vete al infierno con tus propuestas, yo me largo de aquí Zafiro –indicándole que no quería que me siguiera-¡Adiós!

**Fin del flash back…**

Mis lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por llorar, solo escapaban. Pensaba como había caído tan bajo en estas 6 semanas, estando con uno y estando con otro, pero a pesar de todo creo que todavía no llegue a mi límite.

Me recosté en la alfombra con la palabra bienvenidos y me dormí profundamente. A la mañana siguiente, tipo 9:15, estaba repleta de cartas, se veía que el cartero había pasado muy temprano ese día, me levante y comencé a juntarlas.

Tranquilamente, me prepare un café, me senté en la silla, puse las piernas en la mesa, comencé a revisar las cartas. En ese momento encontré un sobre que decía: **Para Serena Tsukino…**

Lo abrí expectante, y se expresaba así:

**Srta Serena Tsukino, le informamos que usted está invitada a la boda de el sr Seiya Kou y Molly Osaka**, **en el monasterio Sakura, la hora exacta es a las 20:00. No falte, para la celebración de la feliz pareja…**

No podía creer que las personas que me traicionaron, se fueran a casar y encima de todo me hayan invitado a su boda. De repente, una puntada me agarro en el corazón, con lo cual pensé, el quiere ver a su hijo, el quiere ver su retrato en pequeño, el no sabe que lo perdí. El pánico me recorrió la espina dorsal, tenía miedo de su expresión cuando no me viera con el pequeño en brazos y diciéndole este es tu hijo Seiya.

No podía soportarlo, era inevitable, su lamento era mi culpa, y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias como vinieran. Estaba tan cansada cuando termine de leer, que se me fue fácil ir a mi cama y dormir. Me desperté a las 18:00 pm, justo para prepararme para ir a la boda.

Me coloque un vestido strapless rosa largo, estilo princesa, un trenza a un costado de mi cabeza, tacones plateados, cartera brillante, pedí un taxi y me fui al monasterio. Mientras viajaba en el coche tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría, el la había abandona por su embarazo, pero antes de irse a Suiza él le dijo que a pesar de irse con Molly, vendría a visitar a su hijo de vez en cuando, después de que naciera. Pero el joven al no recibir noticias, no demostró su entidad nunca más, hasta ahora.

Cuando ajo del carro, le pago al conductor, subió las escaleras, atravesó la puerta y….

**Hola a todos, estamos en el 12º capítulo de este triangulo, díganme una cosa ¿Serena es mala por no contarle la verdad a Seiya? O ¿El se lo merecía por haberse ido de viaje con la amante? ¿Qué creen ustedes?, bueno espero que les guste muchísimo, que comenten mucho, prometí hacerlo hoy y lo cumplí, he. Que pongan muchos favs, folows y reviews. Me despido hasta mañana con un nuevo capítulo de estas series nuevas. Les manda besos y abrazos Queenares34 la reina de Marte :D**


	14. El momento de liberación

**Amor de Luna Nueva**

**Capítulo 13**

**La verdad más dolorosa del Mundo**

No, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo –me di la vuelta-

Antes de irme, le mande un mensaje diciéndole que me buscara, antes de irse con su noviecita, para saber la verdad de todo…

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, me escape muy rápidamente de allí. Yo no quería volver a ver mi pasado casándose, mis pesadillas besándose en el altar, mirándose entre sí con tanto amor.

Gracias a dios que Darien no ha vuelto, sino me hubiera golpeado. Pero mientras corría ferozmente, pensaba como expresarme frente a mi ex con palabras que no dolieran…

Seiya, perdí al bebe, o Seiya, tengo que decirte que perdí a nuestro hijo. Como demonios iba a mostrarle mi error, ¡agh! perdón, nuestro error. Una equivocación que ambos hicimos, el por irse con mi amiga y yo por llorar a alguien que ni valía la pena.

Al llegar al apartamento, me di cuenta que eran las 21:30 pm. Básicamente había corrido durante una media hora, escapando de mi pasado como una loca de película.

Me recosté en mi cama tratando de tener la mente en blanco, y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente, me levante con la pena encima, tambien ojos llorosos, como si hubiera sido un día de lluvia, tipo de esos que te mojas toda en un segundo. Me prepare un café cortado con leche, comencé a revisar los mensajes, y en ese momento encontré uno de Seiya, decia así…

**Hola Serena, ya sé que esto te va a parecer muy extraño, pero recibí tu mensaje de texto. Nos vemos en el bar Taiyo-shin a las 13:00 pm, no faltes. **

**Saludos Seiya…**

En ese instante supe que el realmente no quería saber que había pasado, pero si insistía de esa manera tenía que ser rápido y conciso para que él se pueda largar junto con esa falsa de Molly.

Luego logre ver 2 mensajes más: uno de Darien y otro de Zafiro….

El de Darien decia esto:

**Hola mi vida, te quiero decir que mañana regreso a Tokio, así que espérame muy bonita. **

**Te amo**

Y ahora el de Zafiro:

**Serena, debo pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace 3 días, es que me da rabia tener que compartirte con ese borracho golpeador. Prefiero tenerte para mí, que tener que dar la mitad de ti a ese estúpido. **

**Te amo**

A continuación de estas comunicaciones por parte de los hombres que fueron y serán parte de mi vida, quede sumamente desequilibrada, por un lado tenia a una persona que quería saber la verdad pero se quería ir rápido de aquí, conjunto con los otros dos que no les importa mi bienestar pero si él no compartir y odiarse mutuamente.

Pensándolo bien ese odio no les lleva a nada, y menos si tratan de utilizarme como peón en su juego. Ya eran casi las 13:00 pm (12:40 am), cuando termine mi desayuno, así que me vestí rápidamente con unos pantalones de jean, una remera blanca, botas blancas y una chaqueta de terciopelo blanco, y salí disparada para el lugar de encuentro.

Cuando llegue, el estaba ahí sentado, con su típica vestimenta negra, ojos azules y mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en demasía algo interesante, o no interesante. Lo que fuera, siempre me atrajo como sacaba sus propias conclusiones sin decirlo.

Bueno, ya sin más que hacer me le acerque para que por lo menos notara mi presencia…

-Hola –dije con la cabeza gacha-

-Hola Serena –me saludaba con indiferencia- ¿quieres algo para beber? –me preguntaba fríamente-

-Si por favor un té-pedía tratando de ser desabrida-

-Joven, tráigame un té y un ron con hielo –llamaba al mesero y le informaba el pedido-

-Si hombre usted no se preocupe, ya le traigo el pedido….

Y el muchacho se largo para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilos…

-Bueno Serena aquí me tienes –señalándose así mismo, acomodándose en la silla-, dime lo que me tienes que decir, porque me tengo que largar a mi luna de miel…

-Pues, que lindo lo que acabas de decir Seiya, pero te cite para que habláramos de algo importante y tu solo te empeñas en irte de viaje con esa prostituta –estaba muy intranquila y enojada por su indiferencia-

-Óyeme, óyeme, a ella no le llamas prostituta ¡ME HAS OIDO RUBIA INSIGNIFICANTE!

Hasta que llegue al punto de enfrentarme a él…

-¡SEIYA PERDI EL EMBARAZO!

-¿Qué?...-se quedo mudo-

-Sí, lo he perdido ¡PERDI A NUESTRO BEBE, Y NADA, ME OYES, NADA VA A HACERLO VOLVER DE NUEVO! –Estaba sollozando desconsoladamente frente a él-

-¿Pe…pe…pero cómo? -descomponiéndose-

-Seiya, no quería decírtelo de esa manera, mis palabras salieron de mi boca por enojo, pero esto no fue mi intención –indicándole que no fue mi intención gritárselo-

Lo veía con una cara de preocupación, que hasta casi le acaricio la cara con mi mano, pero mi dolor fue más fuerte y…

-Sabes, que Seiya, yo mejor me voy de aquí. Espero que sepas lo que obtuviste con tus mentiras, al haberme engañado te aseguraste un lugar en mi corazón. Pero este de especial no tiene nada.

Así que no te molestes en seguirme o conseguir repuesta alguna, porque con esto conseguiste mandarte al muere tú solo. Adiós

Al terminar de dirigirme tan insensiblemente hacia su presencia, cruce el umbral de aquella puerta de madera sin mirar atrás ni por un solo segundo. No dude en irme de ahí ¿saben por qué?, porque ya estaba segura que no quería saber más nada de él, porque me había sacado un peso de encima.

Ya sé que parecí un poco aséptica, fue por lo menos para que aprendiera que yo no soy la única que debería haber sentido ese dolor hace 4 meses atrás y que se diera cuenta de que su indolencia me hizo muy mal.

Ya esta, ya me había liberado de esa carga de culpa que tenia. Mi bebe ya podía descansar en paz, y yo comenzar una nueva vida a partir de ahora.

Y desde ese instante el único que cargaría con esa falta seria el mismo, con el dolor más grande….

**Hola a todo este bonito mundo, estamos con otro capítulo de Amor de Luna Nueva (lo que voy a colocar es como se pronuncia en japonés: Nyūmūn o aisuru o** **ニュームーンを愛す****る****), bueno ya sé que no estreno un capítulo de esta historia desde el lun 21/4, pero bueno acá esta. Este sería el episodio más fuerte hasta ahora. Espero que sus reviews sean positivos, que guste y los veo la próxima. Chau :D**


End file.
